Harry has boobs?
by Drunk Like A Fox
Summary: Hermione finds harry's twin chained in the dungeon! Twin is torn with INNER GRIEF!...and so is everyone else. Twin loves harry (ew)! Draco loves twin, Harry loves Draco. Will love triumph? Will the authoresses stop smoking crack? only time will tell.
1. Boobs?

A/N: Hi everybody! This is Freckled Raven talking; I suppose I should attempt to explain this incredibly screwed up story. Recently in science class my friend Jen/Draca and I got extremely bored and decided that we had to write a parody. But what kind of parody??? Ah yes, that is the question! We thought it over and realized that what we were both a little annoyed with is all the really lame fics out there about somebody's long-lost cousin's, friend's, twin's, former roomate's, cat's babysitter who appears out of nowhere and takes over the entire story, saving the other, more logical characters time after time.  
  
Another overdone idea is ridiculously angsty stories. Now I love angst as much as the next person, I read it a lot and I'm even writing a PotC angst fic, but sometime's it's a bit overdone, especially if it's not written well. At times it starts to sound like a bloody soap opera.  
  
And slash. Some people love it and I've got no beef with that...but it's just...well in some cases..it's..the pairings can be.....well, ewww. Sorry to sound immature but personally I don't like it and neither do any of my friends. So we're mocking slash too.  
  
So here it is, our parody, written by Jen/Draca, Random Character and of course myself, Freckled Raven. Just one reminder; if you're a fan of the afore-mentioned genres and don't want to read any mockeries of them then..don't. It's as simple as that. Not like we're tying you down and forcing you to read it after all. We're just writing this because it's fun and we really need something to occupy our time.  
  
So enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: (Insert usual disclaimer stuff here)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left Snape's potion class, Ron still slightly on fire.  
  
"You know," commented Hermione, pointing at Ron's flaming cloak, "you might want to do something about that."  
  
He shrugged, "I've got it covered," with that he burst into a violent coughing fit from the smoke. Harry and Hermione watched in vague disbelief as Ron fell to the ground and began twitching.  
  
"Is he...supposed to be doing that?" asked Harry hesitantly.  
  
"Ugh..."Hermione took out her wand and poked Ron experimently in the nose. This caused Ron's eyes to roll back and he started to speak in tongues.  
  
"Oh, just dump a bucket of water on him or something," said Harry over his shoulder as he studied their surroundings.  
  
"Aquaticus bucketus!" cried Hermione waving her wand in intricate and completely unnecessary patterns above Ron. A large pink bucket painted with garish pictures of fairies appeared above his body and dumped a gallon of water on his face.  
  
Hermione smiled in satisfaction as Ron sputtered and spat. As soon as he'd returned to consciousness, he looked himself over.  
  
"Greeeeeaaaatttt," he said sarcastically, "Now I'm half-drowned /and/ still on fire."  
  
It was true. Hermione had focused all the water on Ron's face, completely ignoring the flames dancing around his ankles.  
  
"Oops," giggled the witch sheepishly. She raised her wand and once again drenched poor Ron with the ugly bucket. He was now very very very wet, but at least he wasn't on fire anymore.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry from behind her, "you could've just used that bucket."  
  
"What bucket????"  
  
"That one," said Harry and Ron in unison pointing off to the side. Sure enough, there was a medium-sized metallic bucket filled to the brim with water.  
  
"What's that doing there??!!!" Yelled Hermione, her temper inexplicably flaring up.  
  
"Beat's me," replied Ron, still sitting on the floor, "I'm not the one writing this forked up story. If you're going to ask questions you might as well ask why I was on fire in the first place!?!"  
  
"NOTHING I EVER DO IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU," shrieked Hermione, "NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME. WOULD IT BE TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR A THANK YOU ONCE IN AWHILE? YOU INGRATEFUL BASTARDS ALWAYS EXPECT ME TO FIX ALL YOUR BLOODY PROBLEMS FOR YOU AND THEN YOU COMPLAIN IF IT WASN'T DONE TO YOUR LIKING. I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, completely shell-shocked.  
  
"I mean...heh heh," continued Hermione as though nothing had happened, "I think we're lost."  
  
"Right," snapped Harry, "that would make sense, considering we've only lived in this bloody castle and attended that bloody class for the past FIVE YEARS!!!"  
  
Despite Harry's outburst, the three began to look around for a way out.  
  
"Y'know," said Ron after two hours had passed and they were now in a dungeon filled with cobwebs and skulls "Maybe we should have stayed where we were."  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." Muttered Hermione under her breath then in a louder voice she said, "Although it goes against everything every muggle horror movie had taught me I think we should split up to cover more ground. There's a good chance we all might end up torn to shreds without the others knowing, but it still seems like a good plan...I'm already alone inside." She finished melodramatically, but no one was paying attention.  
  
However, both Harry and Ron agreed to the splitting-up plan and immediately wandered off in opposite directions.  
  
Hermione stayed in one spot for a little while longer, slightly pissed that neither boy had noticed her theatrical and sorrowful statement. She tapped her foot and frowned trying to get into a good manic-depressive mood-maybe she should try suicide next time, or possibly insanity-when she heard a sound coming from one of the corridors.  
  
She followed the sound and realized it was someone talking to themselves.  
  
"The brain is a lot like a large fish," Hermione heard the voice say, "It is flat and slimy and has gils through which it can see. Should one of these gils fail to open then the messages transmitted by the lungs cannot reach the brain. It's as simple as that."  
  
At the last bit, Hermione finally saw the speaker. They were chained to the wall, whoever they were, and had messy black hair, bright green eyes and a lightning shaped scar across their forehead.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Hermione, her voice filled with impatience, "We were supposed to split up! And what are you doing chained to the wall??" she said with her hands on her hips, considering the figure in front of her, "If this is some sick, twisted bondage fantasy, I want nothing to do with it. Besides this is neither the time nor the place to be.." She trailed off as she noticed something she hadn't before.... "Boobs!" She cried in disbelief, "You don't have boobs Harry!"  
  
The chained girl stared at Hermione, "My name isn't Harry," she said indignantly. "It's Harrina. Harrina Potter," she added.  
  
"Say what??"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back in....ummmm...somewhere...SOMEWHERE EVIL!!! Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy are plotting.  
  
"So,"Lucius began. "How are we going to kill Potter this time?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I'll tell you how." Voldemort replied, "I'll turn him into a flea, a tiny harmless little flea. And then I'll put that flea in a box, and I'll put that box in another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself. And when it arrives: HAHAHAHA." He laughed with pschotic stereotypical evil villain laughter. "I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!! It's brilliant brilliant BRILLIANT I tell you! Genius I say!"  
  
"Yah.." Lucius said with shifty eyes. "Sounds great." He said sarcastically. "I..have to go..over here." And he walked a step to the left and turned away from Voldemort.  
  
"Oh make yourself useful and at least inform the men of my ingenious plan," Voldemort commanded, bringing the tips of his fingers together. Lucius left the room and went to tell the other Death Eaters.  
  
Checking to make Lucius was gone, Voldemort commenced searching the room, making sure no one was there, and closing the blinds. Once he was sure there was no one else in the room he pulled a blanket off of a bundle in a shadowed corner of the room, revealing...*dun dun daaaa* A large pink teddy bear.  
  
"It's just you and me now Mr. Fluffy." He said hugging the bear close. "And now it's time for happy happy fun fun song time!" he squealed happily. He held onto the bears arms and spun him around and started to sing.  
  
/Sunshine, lollipops and  
  
Rainbows, everything that's  
  
Wonderful is what I feel when  
  
We're together./  
  
And that was how Lucius found him when he walked back into the room to retreive his pen he had left on the table.  
  
"What the hell are you doing??" He asked, staring open-mouthed at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes looked from side to side as if he was searching for a reasonable answer. He realized he was still holding the bear to his chest and he quickly hid it behind his back and glared at Lucius.  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION THE DARK LORD!!" he yelled, pulling out an electric tazer and lunging at Malfoy, hitting him with it in the arm. "HAH!!!!" he laughed.  
  
"Ow! What the hell'd you do that for?" he asked, "and what's with the teddy bear?"  
  
Once again Voldemort searched for an answer.  
  
"Mr. Fluffy is a very eeeeevvvvvviiiiiiilllllll teddy bear." He said cocking his head to one side and drawing out the word evil. "Now leave us, we're not finished with happy happy fun fun song time."  
  
Lucius exited the room very disturbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA that was fun. A round of applause for Random Character who wrote (and came up with) happy happy fun fun song time. There's loooooooooooooottttsssssss more parody goodness, we promise, now REVIEW!!!! Or we send Mr. Fluffy after you!!!! Beware the eeeevvvvvvvillll Mr. Fluffy! 


	2. Riiiiiiggghhhhhhtttt shifty eyes

A/N: Ok we're back! Another amazing wonderful humour and inside joke filled chapter. Aren't you all thrilled? This was mostly written by Freckled Raven and Jen/Draca (that's right, Jen/Draca actually helped on this one *Freckled Raven gets hit in the back of the head with a fish* owwwwww)  
  
Ammmmmy (is that enough m's?): Here, have some crack. It's the best damn quality there is (that we could afford) wheeeeeeeeeee oooo man so tweaked. I bet Mr. Fluffy is Foofoobear's long-lost twin, only without the boobs......anyway, we must continue on in our bizarre world and thanx for the review!  
  
Katie115: Welcome to our insanity, it's quite fun. Thankee's for the review!  
  
Frankie Beeblebrox: Nice name!!! Lol :D. That was a bunch of great complimentary adjectives (see, we can use big words too!). Here's your more! Thanx so much for reviewing, y'know blah blah thanks and all that....  
  
Foureyedsnail: Gotta love the randomness, the sad thing is our entire lives depend on it. We live in some kind of trippy messed-up universe. And we're glad you caught the reference! Thank you!  
  
Lothmeldo: Sux to be you! *shifty eyes* uhhhhh, just kidding. Don't worry we would never hurt the teddy, It would break Voldie's heart. Poor Voldie he has so few friends. Anyyyyywaayyyyyy Thanks!  
  
Hermione 30: Ouch I was the one who wrote the Harry and Ron bits (Freckled Raven sits sulking in a corner) but at least you made Random Character happy but really that's not hard. Thanks and I think I did read one of your stories. Ciao  
  
Random Character: *Freckled Raven and Jen/Draca stare in disappointment.* O......kay.......  
  
Enter Lucius: Just one question.......why was I using a pen??? Aren't I supposed to be using a quill? Y'know being a wizard and all......  
  
Jen/Draca: Cuz we said so!  
  
Lucius: But.....  
  
Freckled Raven: Shut up!!! Now go back in the story!!!  
  
Lucius: Honestly though, that's not a good enough reason for me to go back in there! I really didn't need to see that!  
  
*All of a sudden Random Character appears and whacks Lucius with......A HERRING!!!!*  
  
Random Character: HIYA!!!!!  
  
Freckled Raven and Jen/Draca: ......  
  
Random Character: You heard me! *waves fish in the air*  
  
Chapter 2 (yay)(finally)  
  
Several days later.......  
  
Draca stared into the fire at the head of Lucius.....wait a minute, Draca?  
  
Freckled Raven: Jen/Draca? What the hell are you doing here? Get out of the damn story!  
  
Jen/Draca: Aww, do I have to?  
  
Freckled Raven: Yes! It's Draco Malfoy! D-R-A-C-O!!! Do you want to write this story or not? Go away!  
  
Jen/Draca: But you need me! It WAS my idea, after all.  
  
Freckled Raven: We don't need you here! And I've practically written this entire damn story! I'm dictating this to you right now!!!  
  
Jen/Draca: Fine! *sulks and runs away*  
  
Freckled Raven: Now that that's all cleared up *shifty eyes* On with the story!  
  
DRACO sat staring into the fire at his father floating head.  
  
"You have disappointed me again, you useless piece of rabbit crap!" Lucius exclaimed.  
  
"But I haven't done anything in this story yet!! And what's with you and rabbit crap today!" Draco whined.  
  
"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" Lucius bellowed.  
  
"What can YOU do, anyway! You're just a stupid floating head!"  
  
"SOME people are kind enough not to mention that!" Lucius said, offended.  
  
"Wasn't it you that said kindness was a weakness?" Draco drawled. "Why do I always have to drawl?!" he added in an annoyed tone.  
  
Random Character: Because that's just the way things are! Stop complaining! *hits Draco in the back of his head with a fish*  
  
"Okayyy. Back to the story." Lucius remarked, slightly scared.  
  
"Right, ok, so you were mad at me for something?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I don't remember NOW, the authors keep screwing it up." Lucius exclaimed.  
  
Jen/Draca, Random Character, and Freckled Raven: IT'S AUTHORESSES!!  
  
"Fine! Whatever! I don't even know what I'm doing here anymore! I'm leaving."  
  
And with that, Lucius' head disappeared from the fire.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Draco stalked down the hallway in a foul mood. His heart felt ripped in two because he was never good enough for his father, although he would never EVER say that, because he was Draco, and Draco doesn't say such things. Though no one really understood why, because maybe if he had just taken some therapy, or something, he'd be a little less anal about, well, stuff.  
  
He decided to look for his mentally retarded sidekicks (mmm...... sidekicks, those noodles are good, man. Jen/Draca: Shut UP Freckles!). He spotted Crabbe and Goyle standing perfectly still. But it really wasn't hard to miss them, as they were dressed in bright yellow clothing......  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing!" Draco whispered angrily. "This is hardly the right image to project when you are MY sidekicks!"  
  
A random person walked up.  
  
"They think they're lemons," he said, and walked off, never to return again. Or will he? No, no he won't.  
  
Draco stood, shell-shocked for a while, trying to work the information through his head.  
  
"Oh. My. God," and with that, he strode off.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hermione stared in disbelief.  
  
"Sure you are," she replied. "That...... makes...... sense......"  
  
"Of course it does. These stories always have some sort of twin," Harrina retorted snottily.  
  
"But what about Harry's parents? Wouldn't they have mentioned you? Wouldn't Dumbledore have mentioned you? Where were you when Harry's parents were murdered?"  
  
"Why, locked in this basement of course. You see, Dumbledore doesn't like me very much."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I kinda killed a bunch of people."  
  
"When you were an INFANT!?"  
  
"Uh, yea, I've always been ahead of the other kids."  
  
"Uh huh......"  
  
And that's the end of that chapter. Hee hee 


	3. Inconvenience and apologies

A/N: We're BAAAACK! And for some reason, we can't remember why, Jen*Draca is GOOOOODDDDDDDDDD, Freckled Raven is Satan, and Random character is thenorhtiahdrithakjf. (don't bother asking what the hell that is…she just decided that's who she was…why? We have no idea). Well it's been a looooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg time…but we're back. That may be a good thing…maybe not. We really don't know. You decide. Thanks for reviewing everyone! You must be crazier than we are.^^

Ammmmmmmy: Hope Foofoobear didn't have a bad trip, what would a teddy bear's bad trip be like anyway? Moving on, here's the next chappie you've been anticipating.

Zelph: Well we've kept writing… as you can tell…

Druidess Vadania: Yup, Monty Python rules!!! NOOOO, not the crack!!! WE NEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD it. I suppose ice cream would work too… it's doing a lot for us right now.

Frankie Beeblebrox: Well welcome to more wonderment that is still parody… ah  yes, we are the queens of stating that obvious. The absolute bloody obvious.

Katie115: Yes, we are nuts, honestly, you should have known by now, well here's what Harry will say!

Foureyedsnail: Yay! Pointless friends!! Don't worry about catching plot, there really isn't one… basically Voldie is a pansy, Harry has an evil twin sister, and Hermione is prone to fits of violent insanity.

Now ON WITH THE INSANITY!!!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Inconvenience and apologies.

~~~~~~~~~~

*** IMPORTANT NOTE!! READ THIS NOW IF YOU WANT TO COMPREHEND ANYTHING!* Due to the fact that the authoresses are incredibly bored with the current situation in the plot, we have decided to skip further ahead to a more interesting part that we actually have interest in writing. We**** apologise for any inconvenience. Moving on…**

Hermione decided that the best course of action would be to introduce Harrina to…everyone else. So what if she was just being a busy body, so what if Dumbledore had chained Harrina up for a reason. Dumbledore was OLD…man. His head was all screwed on too tight and shit, yo. Fo' real yo. Shizzel my nizzel.

Freckled Raven: ok…just…NO!

Random Character: *looks sad*

Jen*Draca: back to the damn story

Freckled Raven: you're caucasian for gods sake. For the last time YOU ARE NOT BLACK.

Random Character: woah. That was racist!

Jen*Draca: shut up and get back to the damn story!

**We apologise to any african american/canadian/whatever out there who were offended. We're REALLY REALLY SORRY!... moving on.**

Hermione walked into the common room with Harrina in tow. Seeing Harry Ron and 'the gang' in the common room she began to speak.

"yo my homies. Was happenin'?" She turned away from her aghast dorm mates to Harrina. "Yo babe this is my crib…where I chill with my homies."

Freckled Raven: JESUS FORKING CHRIST I SAID STOP!!!

Random Character: sorry

Harry and Ron tried to ignore Hermiones bizarre and very ooc greeting. They chalked it up to PMS. Walking up to the two girls, Harry and Ron looked over Harrina in shock. All Harrina could do was stare back into Harry's stunning green eyes that were exactly like hers.

~~~~

Harrina's POV

 From the moment I saw him I knew my heart was trying to tell my something, but what? *romantic music playing in background* Was it true love, or was I only being told that he would break my evil little heart? 

~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV

Woah…dude…she looks the exact same as me. That is soooooo trippy

~~~~~~~~

Harrina's POV

I'm not sure…but I think that this moment will be the first time I fall (dun dun daa) in LOVE!!!

Freckled Raven: hold it!…this is** SO** wrong.

Jen*Draca: yes…yes it is. It's just so… ewww.

Random Character: I know, with the incest and the other stuff. I mean they're twins! Nasty nasty nasty.

Freckled Raven: I can't believe we're writing this. Whose idea was it anyways?!

Random Character: sorry that would be me. Come on. It's so wrong it's hilarious.

Harrina: excuse me for a sec but you're interrupting the most important part of the story.

Freckeled Raven: and which part is that exactly?

Harrina: THE PART WITH ME IN IT. THE PART WHERE I COME TO GRIPS WITH MY FEELINGS FOR HARRY!

Random Character: Which is exactly why we're interrupting it.

Jen*Draca: cause it's just so…wrong.

Harrina: but it has ME in it. 

Freckled Raven: your point? Can't you see we're trying to have a forking conversation here?

Random Character: forking?

Freckled Raven: yes, forking, I read it in another parody fic. MarySue Mockfest 2003. It's a really great parody about the goddess of Mary Sues Celestina Windbreaker and this girl named Randi-

Harrina: HELLO. Get off your asses, stop talking, and finish MY fic!

Jen*Draca: excuse me, but that's really rude. You shouldn't interrupt people like that. (this is funny cause Jen*Draca would never actually say this in rl)

Harrina: maybe if you got back to the fic I'd stop "interrupting" you.

Random Character: you can be really annoying you know that? Why don't you get back in the fic and we'll keep writing.

Harrina: why don't you keep writing and I'll get back in the fic. 

Jen*Draca: shut up! *pummels Harrina with erasers and herds her back into the fic.*

Freckled Raven: now that that's settled…

Random Character: but it isn't. There's still the matter of how wrong this is.

Freckled Raven: I wouldn't be talking about it like that. It was your idea.

Random Character: oh yah. Ok people, *claps*  back to the fic.

**Due to a case of writers block…this scene is now finished. On to something more interesting…again. Once again we apologise for any inconvenience.**

In the Great hall, Harry, Ron, and Harrina were talking about all the things Harrina had missed throughout her stay in the dungeons. Things like…the sun…and food (that wasn't rats). Ironically enough, Dumbledore didn't seem to notice that Harrina had escaped…because he was old and senile.

"La la la la la la la la," sang Dumbledore as he walked between the tables carrying a ... COD (see it's not a herring! Hah! We're original!)  and a talking banana that he had named George.

"Should he really be headmaster of this school?" wondered McGonagal. But she quickly went back to her breakfast of pure potassium (if George had seen this he would not have been happy…because bananas have potassium in them…just in case you were wondering…or didn't make that connection…why did we say that…no idea)

"So basically the way quills work is that you stick the pointy end on a piece of beige stuff we call parchment." said Harry to Harrina.

"You retard, you're going to confuse her…you have to dip it into the ink first." said Ron. 

As they continued on this 'fascinating' conversation, Draco happened to walk by. Wait a second. Ok he kind of meant to walk by…just so he could sneer…cause that's what Draco does. That and drawl. It's all part of his daily routine. And we wouldn't want to upset this routine because then he'd get all anal.

Draco: damn straight

And it makes him feel superior. Draco sneered…in a very talented way (he'd had a lot of practise) and was about to pass them by when he suddenly did a double take. Sitting there at the Gryffindor table beside Harry was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Even though she looked exactly like Harry. Except for the boobs. Which is mainly what he focused on.

Jen*Draca: sick pervert

At this moment, Ron attacked him and started beating him with a spork (it's kind of a spoon/fork thing…nevermind) which he carried around in his pocket for good luck. 

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY SISTER!!" Ron yelled as he beat Draco (unsuccesfully) with the spork. 

"No I wasn't! I think you just want me to look at your sister…you sick freak. God you have issues!" Draco said (notice in the actual books how many times they use the word said? Sorry just had to say that).

"You BASTARD" screamed Ron, amazed that Draco had figured out his secret. Just then a small Gryffindor 1st year piped up, his face a mask of grief.

"My parents weren't married when I was born." said 1st year gryffindor.

"Son of a bitch." Ron said in frustration rolling his eyes.

"My mom was a dog," 1st year gryffindor wailed. It was at this moment that everyone suddenly realised that 1st year gryffindor (that's his name by the way…says us) had fur, and a tail. They were all overwhelmed with a desire to call him Spot.

"BLOODY FORKING JESUS!" Ron yelled. 

It was at this moment that 'the christian lord and saviour' (to be said in british accent) appeared in a cloud of pleasant smelling smoke…it smelled like…toothpaste..you know…the nice minty kind.

"Hey that hurts my feelings." Jesus cried angrily, "have you ever been crucified? No? I didn't think so. You shouldn't make light of my sacrifice for human kind. CAUSE IT HURT LIKE A BITCH!"

"When will it end?" yelled/wailed 1st year Gryffindor/dog child. Having made his point, Jesus dissappeared…in the same cloud of minty smelling toothpaste smoke.

**Due to inability on the writers part to continue this in any meaningful way, we have decided to end the chapter. We are sorry for the inconvenience. We would also like to apologise to any religious readers that we may have offended.**

Freckled Raven: man we're apologizing a lot tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**And so endith the chapterith, said the lord. And he thought it was good.**

Jen*Draca: thanks for that ending Jesus. You're my saviour…even though I am GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD.

Jesus: anytime.

Random Character: yo homies that's the end of this bitchin' chapter yo.

Freckled Raven: sweet jesus!

Jesus: why thank you.

Freckled Raven: oh for the love of... *wanders away mutterin yo* **STOP IT!**

Random Character: hehehe 

Jen*Draca: In case you were wondering…the chapters over now.

**The end…of this chapter…there will be many more.**

Jen*Draca: *singing* AND MANY MORE! What are you still doing here? I said the chapter's over…go away…don't you have lives? **BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO REVIEW!** Candy for those who do…and more insults to those who don't…not that we can tell if you didn't review or anything.

Random Character: stop before you hurt yourself.

**The end…for real now…yo.**


End file.
